


《十佳男友必做清单》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《十佳男友必做清单》

《十佳男友必做清单》

 

崔珉豪×金起范

 

【你的好友“魔术手蛋堡”发来一条消息。】

金起范看着那条蓝色的链接，在排除李泰民被盗号的情况后犹犹豫豫地点开。

《十佳男友必做清单》

莫拉古？？

【你的好友“魔术手蛋堡”发来一条消息。】

魔术手蛋堡：Key哥觉得珉豪哥能做到几个呢？

 

1.  
——  
帖主：“虽然说很不好意思，但我觉得，一方说不想做床上的事的时候，男朋友就应该体谅，不要勉强。”  
——

 

金起范翻了个身，扒拉着崔珉豪的身体，头靠在他胸前。

“明天晚上陪蹦米去逛街吧～”

“明天晚上……”崔珉豪眼神躲闪，“有球赛要看啊。”

金起范往上挪了一点，轻咬崔珉豪的锁骨，不依不饶地撒娇道：“可是我想跟你逛街啊。”话音刚落又在崔珉豪脸颊上吧唧一口，鼻尖互相摩擦。

“……知道了，真是拿你没办法。”

崔珉豪捏住面前人的下巴，毫不客气地凑上去吻他，含住唇瓣细细地亲吻，左手在金起范的睡衣上来回游走。

一下子被压住，金起范挣脱开来才终于想起最初的目的，撑住崔珉豪正要靠近的身体。“我今天不想做。”

“……你故意的吧。”崔珉豪声音闷闷的，“真的不？”

金起范明显感觉崔珉豪的火热正抵在他的大腿上，他扭头避开视线，点点头。“……哎。”崔珉豪拍了一下金起范的屁股，起身往浴室走，后者把头埋进被子里，嘴角扯得老高。

合格！

 

2.  
——  
帖主：“身为一个好男友就应该和伴侣一起逛街吧？！”  
——

 

金起范如鱼得水地穿梭在各大服装店，崔珉豪就跟在后头拿包，亦或坐在沙发上静静看着，有时候还会给出建议，金起范乐得不行。

他美滋滋地接过收银员包装好的衣裤，走出服装店。

合格！——

金起范笑容凝噎在嘴角。

视线前方，崔珉豪站在一家奶茶店门口，目不转睛地盯着墙上正在进行足球赛直播的电视，情到深处海狗鼓掌手舞足蹈还大声地“Yes”。

……嫌弃的男友不要扔，沾上鸡蛋液，裹上面包糠，炸至两面金黄，老人小孩都爱吃，隔壁小孩都馋哭了。

金起范捂着脸拖走崔珉豪。

不合格。

 

3.  
——  
帖主：“之前累死累活给男票做了一顿美味炒饭，难道他不应该先喂我吗？？？自己吃得这么开心是怎么回事？？？？”  
——

 

金起范把两碟泡菜炒饭端上餐桌，在崔珉豪身旁落座。他看着崔珉豪舀了一小勺炒饭，掂量掂量喂到自己嘴边。

！！！！

某蹦快要流下感动的泪水。

他如愿以偿地把炒饭含进嘴里。

计划通……

个屁。

他被崔珉豪的口水滋醒。

表面纯良的男友欠身吻他，把嘴里的饭尽数匀到自己的口中，吞下后咬着他的唇瓣说“真好吃”。

金起范红着脸一巴掌糊对面人脸上。

不合格！！我说不合格你听到了吗！！！啊！！！！

 

4.  
——  
帖主：“感冒了，跟男票发短信求安慰，他让我多喝热水，没了，只有这淳朴的四个字。”  
——

 

金起范开始装病。

“珉豪啊我感冒了。”

他躺在床上敲下这几个字，点击发送，没几秒钟电话就进来了。

“感冒了？在家？”

“嗯。”金起范带上鼻音说话。

“我现在过去。”

十几分钟后房门被打开，金起范窝在被子里，只露出一双眼睛和崔珉豪对视。“最近换季容易着凉，要多照顾身体。”

微凉的手背贴上额头。“还好，没发烧。记得吃感冒药，明早的练习帮你请假了，就呆在家里休息吧。”

金起范点点头，手从被子里伸出来扯崔珉豪的小指，崔珉豪心都要化了。

“和感冒的人接吻会传染吗？”崔珉豪低声问。

“这还用说唔……”

你说合不合格？

 

5.  
——  
帖主：“请男票们都对纪念日上点心好吗！不是只有各大节日我的生日你的生日等等才重要好吗？？？”  
——

 

金起范一直在思考这个要怎么验证，挠破脑袋前崔珉豪带他出去吃晚饭。

“在家吃不就好了嘛。”

“今天是我们在一起的第三百天纪念日，当然要庆祝一下啊！”

“……是这样哦。”金起范突然觉得自己才是个不尽职的男朋友。

“嗯！还是我们第一次上床的三百天纪……”

“好了别说了知道了！”

崔珉豪给金起范送了一个他视奸很久的包包，然后期待地看着眼前抱着包包不撒手的某人。“……那个，我说我忘记准备了你会打我吗。”

“没事！我觉得初夜第三百天了应该重温一次！”

金起范：圆圆的发际线，充满大大的疑惑。

合，合格……哈啊……

 

MAYBE TBC  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
